


Nipped in the Bud

by Daegaer



Series: Mars Assassins [19]
Category: The Last Samurai (2003), Weiß Kreuz
Genre: 19th Century, AU, Assassins & Hitmen, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-26
Updated: 2006-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victorian Schwarz in Japan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nipped in the Bud

"This American fool must go!" said Takatori, his face twisted into a sneer. "He is far too fond of backwards ideas."

"Yes, Mr Takatori," said Crawford. "You're right that he's not the man to modernise your country's armies."

"But you are, eh, Crawford?" laughed Takatori. 

"I do as I'm ordered," said Crawford, with the smallest of bows.

"Then do as I want," said Takatori.

Crawford favoured him with a chilly smile. Two days later the drunkard, Nathan Algren, was found in the pleasure-district with his throat slit, still stinking of strong drink.

And Takatori's rivals watched him climb ever higher.


End file.
